


Whoops...

by cosmic_possum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ??love at first sight, Awkward Boners, Crush, F/M, ahhh, hell yes, new bathingsuit, this is my fav ship, yaas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_possum/pseuds/cosmic_possum
Summary: The pool party wasn't very explosive...  Until she walked in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was playing overwatch today and i remembered this bathingsuit i saw in california last year. it was a 50's cut type, you know, the kind that's tight and very, very generous when it comes to cleavage. yeah, that kind...
> 
> so i decided to put symmetra in it. *evil laughter*
> 
> hope its ok

  Even at night, Dorado had a temperature equivalent to hell.

 

  Everyone was in the pool enjoying the water. Well, everyone except Jamison, for whom swimming was an unconquerable fear.

  It was the end of Hana's first year of college, and the whole team felt that a celebration was necessary.

  Jamison scowled: ' _That girl and her stupid robot always get in the way'_ he thought.

  The junker kept to himself behind the bar, poking around at expensive liquor bottles and sampling them every once in a while. He figured the team wasn't too fond of him, considering the fact that he kind of  _did_ ruin the mission the other day. _Maybe the rip-tire was a bit much_..

  Jamison took a seat on the stool and grabbed what he assumed was water. In a flash, the girl with the glowy blue thing strapped to her chest was behind the counter.

  "Oi!" she quipped, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the pool, "What're ya doin' back here? Party's that way." The girl reached up and curled her short hair behind her ear.  _'Fucking Lena,"_ the junker thought. 

  "What'sit to you, sheila? Can't ya see I'm awready enjoyin' meself?" Jamison uncapped the bottle and took a sip, gagging when its contents hit his tongue.  _That definitely wasn't water._  

  Lena blew off the junker's comment and replaced the bottle in his hand with an  _actual_ bottle of water. "F'you think we're upset 'bout the other day, we're not." Lena giggled. Jamison scoffed and positioned himself away from the girl. He just wanted to be alone. 

  "Beat it, zippy," he barked, leaving no room for negotiation. "Got better things to do than bicker with you." 

  The junker sighed in annoyance and unscrewed the cap on the water bottle. 

 

______________________________________

 

  Jamison's sour mood did nothing to deter the party in the slightest. He leaned on the marble counter on crossed arms, fumbling with the tiny toothpicks. Jamison figured there were better things to do, or even blow up, but he stayed where he sat because he'd promised to attend. 

  To his left, he could hear Lena talking with Fareeha.

  "Any idea where she could be?" Lena piped. Fareeha crossed her arms and shook her head.

  "Not at all. And it's strange, considering the fact that she is so obsessed with order." Fareeha chuckled softly. Lena nodded in agreement. 

  "Satya's neva' late. Think she's awright?"

  At the mention of her name, Jamison frowned. He'd heard the name while in battle, a few agents remarking that they 'could have done better with Satya's turrets' and how they just 'couldn't wait for her to return from her mission in Numbani.'

  The junker had never met the woman, and yet he was intrigued.

  Even  _he_ began to wonder where she was.

 

_______________________________________

 

  It was nearing 8'oclock when someone in the pool yelled.

  Jamison was entertaining himself by scribbling demolition plans on cocktail napkins. He didn't bother to look up, figuring that maybe someone slipped and fell again.

  Lena teleported by in hurried zig-zags, calling out to Satya.

  The junker squeezed the pen in his fist, irritation boiling in his soul.

  "Fuckin' mutant!" he growled at her as she passed the counter. All he wanted to do was plan in peace.

  Everyone abandoned the pool, only to crowd at the gate. Outside, an enormous payload sat waiting. What the hell was that doing here?

 

  From what Jamison could hear, Satya was here, and the payload was the result of her service. 

   _'So what?'_ the junker thought angrily, scratching out a line and perfecting it.  _'What's so special about her?'_

All the laughing and bickering was beginning to irritate Jamison to an unfathomable extent. So what?! The girl escorted the payload, she wasn't anything to fuss over.

 

  Or so he thought.

 

  By chance, Jamison glanced up. He expected to see a mildly attractive, well built female with nerdy characteristics and maybe... _blonde hair?_

  What his eyes met was the exact opposite. 

  She was uncommonly alluring, all dark brown skin and long,  _long_ legs. 

  Jamison's pen fell to the floor.  _This_ was Satya?

  The junker stared transfixed with a gaping mouth. All of a sudden, he felt self conscious. He adjusted his shorts with one hand and mussed his hair with the other, nervous that she might look his way.

 Jamison scolded himself for getting so anxious over this girl. From behind the counter, he watched Jesse embrace Satya. A wave of jealousy swept over the junker. 

 

  Her smile was absolutely  _gorgeous_ , he noticed. She flashed it wherever she glanced. Jamison shuddered. He'd never been this nervous in his life.

 

_______________________________

 

  He had been watching her for about half an hour before she decided to get in the pool. 

  With a sudden eagerness, he watched her as she slowly unbuttoned the white linen shirt and stripped it from her body.

  Jamison took a deep breath. What she was wearing underneath was...enticing...to say the least. More of her flawless skin was revealed, and that  _swimsuit_. 

  God...That swimsuit.

  It was the 50's cut type, the kind that squeezed and hugged and left a generous amount of cleavage. 

  Jamison let out a breath and a low whistle. She was doing things to him. A  _lot_ of things.

  The junker shifted uncomfortably, feeling that all too familiar tightening in his shorts. 

 

  "What are you staring at, soldier?" A voice interrupted. Jamison nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. Commander Morrison leaned against the marble counter with a beach ball under his arm. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Jamison babbled a reply, arguing that he was bored out of his mind and looking for something to do. Commander Morrison looked unconvinced. With a laugh and a 'sure, soldier', he left the bar.

  Grateful to be alone, Jamison found her face again. If only he had the courage to go over there...

 

  So he waited until his... _problem_ subsided, realizing that it probably wasn't very polite to greet such a beautiful girl with a raging hard on. 

   Slipping off the barstool, the junker toyed with his singed locks once again. 

  Well, here goes nothing.

 

_______________________________________

 

 

  Jamison wrung his flesh hand with his metal one, chewing his lip nervously. He noticed quick glances from his teammates as he limped toward the far end of the pool. The closer he got, the more he began to regret leaving the bar. What if she took one look at him and ran? The junker sweated nervously.

 

  He was about three feet away from her.

  ...And then she looked up at him.  _She looked at him. With those eyes_.  _And she smiled._

  

.........And then he fell. Jamison slipped and landed on his hip, only to fall into the water.

 

  _Shit. So much for a first impression._

Jamison stayed underwater for as long as he could muster, completely ignoring his burning lungs. His one chance to impress this girl completely backfired. 

  Unable to hold his breath for any longer, he finally surfaced. When he did, he came face to face, literally, with the object of his thoughts. He wasn't sure how close they were, but he was close enough to feel her radiating body heat. She was still smiling, which made Jamison blush profusely.

  Satya let out a small laugh, her breath fanning over his collarbone.  _Was she blushing too?_

  Jamison cleared his throat and smirked, water dripping into his eyes. "W-well that's a fine 'how do you do'." he snickered, sweeping his wet hair out of his eyes. A full blown laugh escaped Satya's mouth, startling him. The junker was just delighted to see her laugh. All around him, soft laughter erupted. 

  Satya tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and offered him her hand. "Satya Vaswani, pleased to meet you."

  Jamison took her hand gently and brought it to his lips. "Jamie. Jamison Fawkes. Likewise." he replied, giving her a shy smile.

 

  And from that moment on, he was lost in her universe.

   


End file.
